A Pink Pony's Portal Tales
by ButlerBrony
Summary: The story of a young pink Earth Pony, who saves her parents from the portals.
1. Chapter 1: What's Happening?

Chapter One: What's Happening?

"Pinkie! I'm here!" Twilight yelled into Sugarcube Corner. Her hooves clicked against the ground as she smiled at the flying, little, Pound Cake. I rushed down the stairs as Pumpkin used her powers to slide down the staircase.

"Oh, great!" I took Twilight's hoof and we ran up the stairs to my room.

"Wow, Pinkie. What is this?" She went up to a swirling portal.

"A portal to save my parents." I put my hoof in the portal and it slowly pulled me in. I pulled my hoof from the portal and rubbed my limb against my flank.

"Pinkie, I'm not sure about this." Twilight fixed her mane.

"I wanted everyone to come with me." I walked around the purple portal on the floor.

"I don't know if Fluttershy or Rarity will come with." Twilight took a book from her bag and read it. "Not even Dash."

"Dash will of course! And Rarity can find new fashions! You can report to Princess Celestia!" I whined as I sat on my bed.

"You're probably right." Twilight raised her voice. She read through the bright yellow book held up by her powers. She flipped the page and read it. "Portals are dangerous, but you have a reason to go back." She shrugged her front limbs and cringed as she put her front right hoof in the portal. She swiftly pulled it out.

"Let's go get everyone!" I rushed out the door, as Twilight chuckled and rolled her eyes as she trotted out Sugarcube Corner.

I walked over to Fluttershy's house and peeked in the peephole. She put her hoof on Angel and caressed him.

"Flutters! Are you home?" I bounced on all four hooves, as the dirt got on Twilight's bags.

"Pinkie." Twilight cautiously said.

"Oh, hi Pinkie." She opened her door and looked around the corner. "Hi Twilight." She shyly waved her hoof, as Derpy Hooves flew across the air.

"I've got something cool to show you!" As Fluttershy trotted out of her cottage, she passed Time Turner in a rush. A big blue box was blocking their path to Rainbow Dash's house. Time Turner went back into the box as it swished away. We cantered over to the hill where Rainbow's house was above.

"Rainbow!" I called from the tall, grassy hill. I was bouncing and Fluttershy was hovering over the ground. There wasn't any answer.

"Fluttershy, can you go up there?" Twilight asked, her head stuck in a book.

"Um, sure." She wiped her hooves together and flew up to the cloud.

Minutes later, Rainbow and Fluttershy were out the door and landed on the ground.

"Pinkie has something cool to show us." Fluttershy said, quietly. Rainbow Dash's eyes swirled around in a sarcastic way.

"Come on, Dashie!" I nudged the hovering, blue pegasus.

"Fine." The four of us ran to Sweet Apple Acres as we saw a line of fillies, colts, mares, and stallions lined up, way before the gate.

"A line." Dash moaned. She flew herself down.

"Don't worry Dashie!" I smiled. "We can go around the line! We're not buying any cider!" We trotted, flew, bounced, and dashed over to the cider stand as Big Macintosh cut wood to heat the cider. Fluttershy blushed as Big Mac looked at her. Apple Bloom was cutting apples with Granny Smith, occasionally looking at her flank, to see if she had gotten her cutie mark. Applejack, sat at a booth, selling the cider with buckets full of bits.

"Applejack, we need you." Twilight whispered in her ear.

"Hold on a second, Sugar Cube." Applejack replied, shakily. "Business is boomin'!" She passed out cider as there was no tomorrow, and Twilight didn't respond well. She took Apple Bloom by her bow, and put her at the station Applejack was at. The five of us walked to Rarity's Boutique.

"And why did y'all take me out of the cider stand?" Applejack said, irritably.

"Pinkie has something, um, important to tell you." Fluttershy said, as she hung her head down.

"And what would that be?" Applejack said. She took her hat from her head and wiped off some sweat stuck in her mane.

"Yeah Pinkie, what do you want to show us?" Rainbow Dash demanded, as she nudged me in a friendly way.

"I'll show you later!" I skipped faster than the other four walking ponies, to get to the Boutique. "Rarity!" I pushed open the door, and Rarity was fast at work. On the other hand, Sweetie Belle was crawling on her face, deciding what to draw next.

"Oh, hello Darling!" She put her hoof up and shook it in the air, but didn't take her head out of her design book.

"We need to go to my house." I pulled her away from her desk as she whined.

Everypony trudged along behind me, as we walked into my room.

"Pinkie, what is this?" Rarity asked.

"Let me guess, you're breaking the fourth wall." Dash said, hooves crossed, pouting on my bed.

"No! I'm saving my parents!" Everyone's faces were still blank. "You can find new fashion." I pointed at Rarity. She shrugged and smiled a tiny bit. "Dash, your skills will be tested, and that will help you become a Wonderbolt." She stopped pouting and sat up. A little stronger. "New species, new fruit, new studies." Fluttershy looked at Applejack and they both smiled.

"So, how is this going to work?" Twilight asked me.

"Well, I suppose there are thirteen different dimensions including this one. So, one will lead us to a time dimension. And we can set that to the day my parents die. I have no idea what will happen in the eleven other ones, but maybe it will be fun!" I walked around in circles. Everypony looked at me funny.

"What?" I snapped them out.

"I didn't know you could think that critically, Pinkie." Twilight said.

"I put my time into my gypsy work." Everypony laughed. Even Fluttershy chuckled a bit.

"I will get Spike." Twilight said, exiting my room. She was still giggling a little.

"I'll get my camera!" Rainbow dashed out of my room and to her house in the sky.

"Oh, maybe I could, possibly bring Angel." Fluttershy whispered, excitedly.

"Maybe a knapsack full of apples for the ride!" Applejack galloped out of my room.

"And I will bring my adventure dresses! Oh! Camouflage scarf!" Rarity giggled as she left Sugarcube Corner.

I scribbled in a diary I kept under my bed.

Dear Diary,

Today is the day. I am going to be leaving for the Time Dimension. All of my friends are coming with. I am worried. I do not want to hurt anypony, but I am not sure if it is safe. Anything for Sue and Clyde Pie though. Anything. Maybe when I come back, on their tombstones it will say, "Pinkamena Diane Pie has saved the two souls". I hope so.

Love, Pinkamena

Twilight was the first to arrive. Not only because she was the first gone, but all she really needed was Spike and a few scrolls. Then, Rainbow Dash. All it was, was a camera. Then, Applejack. Probably hard to wiggle herself in through the line. She got us apples alright. Next, Fluttershy. She brought stubborn Angel with her. Finally, Rarity. No surprise there. She had a suitcase full of clothing items.

"Are we ready?" Rarity asked. There wasn't silence after that question. Just laughter. Lots of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh, Little Miss Rarity!

"So, who's going first?" I asked, staring deeply in the portal. The swirls were mesmerizing.

"Probably you." Rainbow gave me a nudge.

"Um, no." I said. I backed away. I looked outside my window and whispered. "One last look." I jumped in the portal and floated. Then Applejack grabbed her hat and jumped in. Everyone followed. Floating through the portal, I found my pink potion flying through the anti-gravity vortex. I grabbed it and put it in my bag. I saw the exit and gestured for everyone to follow. A small area opened up and a bright light shone through. Fluttershy had cringed at the sight of the light, but managed to get through.

"Wow." I stepped out of the portal and my hooves clicked against the ground. It looked like Ponyville. But it wasn't. Everyone was discorded. I saw Fluttershy in the distance, screaming at a baby bunny. "Come out and play!" She chased it around discorded Ponyville. Real Fluttershy, was whining, and running towards the bunny. She calmed it down. As for me, I was chasing everypony around with a knife, threatening to make them part of my cupcakes. Twilight was screaming about everything needing to be perfect. Rainbow Dash was crying in a cloud, being scared of the world below her. Rarity, was my assistant. "Little Miss Rarity!" I call, wielding a knife before Bon Bon's neck. She backed away silently.

"How do we get to the 13th dimension?" Rarity asked, cringing at the sight at everypony's clothing choices.

"We have to make the portals." I sighed. I thought for a moment. Rarity was walking back to her house. So was Fluttershy. Maybe there was a portal in the discorded Sugarcube Corner. "Wait." I started to walk on the moldy colored grass. "Come on." We snuck into my house. Rarity and I with an apron full of blood, and cupcakes. Everypony else was their discorded self. We walked upstairs to my discorded room. I pulled the door handle and there were cutie marks hanging from the wall. I looked all around the room. There was no portal.

"No portal, Pinkie." Applejack said.

"Yep. No portal." My voice said. Except it wasn't me. It was discorded Pinkamena Diane Pie. With a knife. And some batter. Time to die. I guess.

"Pinkie. Get in my arms. You too Rarity." Rainbow Dash said. We backed up into her arms and she flew through the roof.

"Come on, guys." Fluttershy said, determined. She grabbed Twilight and Applejack and flew through Rainbow Dash's crash hole. We flew through the sky and we saw a Tardis. Dash grabbed the edge and held on to it. Hooves stomped against the Tardis's floor, and the door flung open. Fluttershy flew in, and so did Dash.

"Hello." An earth pony greeted us.

"Aren't you discorded?" Twilight asked.

"No, silly mare." He sat down in a chair.

"What is this place? It's bigger on the inside!" I bounced up from the floor.

"It's called the Tardis." He told us. Applejack peeked around the corner and saw Derpy and a small filly sharing a muffin. "It's a time machine."

"A time machine?" I walked towards him. "I need to go somewhere." I told him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He got up and walked towards the filly. "Dinky here wants to go to these places. He put his hoof to a piece of paper stuck onto the Tardis's wall. A long list of places and times were written on the piece of paper.

"But this is more important than going to..." I looked on the paper. "Going to the moon. Or Gallifrey, whatever that is." I whined. "I need to save my parents."

"Look, I can help you get to the next dimension, but 10 more will take a very long time. Dinky here doesn't wait very patiently." He said. I stomped against the Tardis floor and sat down. "It will take one full day to get to another dimension. Go to the six guest rooms." He pointed down a long hall. "First six to your left."

We sadly walked to our rooms, disappointed. I walked into the second one, as Rarity needed the first one, with all of her luggage. She unpacked some pajamas. She walked into my room, in her pajamas.

"Are you ok, Darling?" She hugged me. I shrugged as I wept on my bed.

"This would of been safer and quicker. And, if we don't make it. Neither will my parents." I said, through my pillow.

"Hey, Sugarcube." Applejack said. She put her hair down, pajamas on, and also some cheesy slippers with bunnies.

"Hi." I took my face out of my pillow. I went into my closet and changed into my fluffy pants. I also put on my "Super Sweet" top. Twilight wore her Celestia pajamas with Celestia all over it. It was too funny not to laugh. We chuckled as she trotted into the room. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both had their pajamas on. One with a nightgown and the other with The Wonderbolts on them.

"Hi Pinkie." They said in unison. They looked at each other straight after and laughed. Just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: I Feel The Love

Flying through the time vortex was a bumpy ride. I shook back and forth through the air. I tried to keep myself stable. I rocked back and forth in my bed. The blue covers would not stay on. Finally, I got up, annoyed, and went to The Doctor.

"Is this going to be rocky the whole trip?" I asked. I wobbled and looked at the tired stallion. He was busy putting Dinky to bed.

"It sure is." He reluctantly said. Dinky put her hoof in her mouth. "Portal dimensions are pretty hard to get through." He sighed.

"Wait, how did you get in this dimension? My portal can only get here. And it takes a day to get through dimensions. I thought." I shrugged and walked around the bright faced, brown, stallion.

"Ok. Ok. I confess. I took my Tardis through your portal." He breathed heavily. I laughed.

"That's ok! I don't care! Why was it so hard to tell me?" Doctor Whooves sat down. He was still shaking. Dinky curled up into a ball, still, with her purple hoof in her mouth. Sucking on it like a young filly would.

"Phew." He wiped some small sweat drops off his face. "I don't know. I run from my problems. And even the tiniest ones set me off." He sighed.

"Are you..." I said. I started to whisper. "A time lord?" I giggled silently.

"Yes, Pinkie Pie." I smiled at him.

"You can call me Pinkie." I blushed. Almost feeling the slightest bit of attracted to him. I shook my head and tried to snap out of my attraction. "The Doctor's in love with Derpy. Not you." I thought.

"Are you ok?" He grasped my head, which was facing down. He took by chin, and gently pushed it up. "You look sad." He smiled. Which made my cheeks go brighter than before.

"Perfectly perfect." I laughed in embarrassment.

"Are you... A gypsy?" He laughed. I nodded. "Wow. Is that how you made the portal?" I nodded again.

I turned my head around. I itched my pink head and felt my hair. I felt it's crazy shape. Crazier than normal. For once, I cared about my hair. I wanted to impress Doctor Whooves. Honestly, I felt almost In Love with him. I couldn't believe it. "One minute." I grinned. I galloped to a restroom. I saw Rarity's brush and combed my hair. Soon, I took a bow out of Rarity's bag and put it up in my hair. I ran to my room and took off my pajamas. I ran back to The Doctor.

"You look wonderful." He trotted up to me. He whispered in my ear. Like he was attracted to me as well. Blushing harder than ever, I heard somepony get out of their room. I backed away. But smiled. He smiled back. He went back to flying the Tardis. I went into my hallway, and Rarity was looking at me funny.

"Darling, you look..." She investigated my look. "Wonderful." She stepped back and analized me again. "Is that mine?" She fixed the bow in my hair.

"Sorry Rarity." I sat down and weaved it out of my thick hair.

"No, no, no, Darling." She stopped my hooves. "It's ok." She smiled at me. "Can I get my magazine? It's in your room, Darling." I bobbed my head up and down. She was soon off to get her magazine from my room.

"Hi Dinky." She was galloping up and down the hallways, chomping on a poppyseed muffin. Her mother had just freshly baked one. The young filly waved to me. I walked over to the bakery, where I smelled the scent of freshly baked muffins. Derpy was at work, putting a red frosting heart on a muffin. She turned around smiling, with her eyes closed, and bumped into me. The frosting smeared on her apron.

"I'm really sorry, Derpy." I said, picking up the mess.

"Oh, boy. That was for The Doctor." She whined.

"I was guessing that. Again. I am sorry." I helped Derpy up.

"It's all right. I just don't have anymore muffin mix."

"I can make a cupcake." I told her, looking in the cabinet for flour.

"Aw, that would be great!" She squealed.

"Here, we need some cake mix." Derpy went in the cabinet and got a box of chocolate cake mix.

Soon, we mixed the chocolate colored powder with milk, eggs, butter, sugar, vanilla, salt, and flour. The eggs cracked in he middle of the bowl and the transparent part of it became a milky color. We mixed the concoction with the butter and soon added the non-liquid ingredients. The batter became thick and we put it in the molders. The oven was hot when we put the dark plate in. We sat down in the kitchen talking about Doctor Whooves.

"So, do you love him?" I asked, with Derpy's cheeks red.

"Of course. But, I don't feel like..." She stopped.

"What?" I asked Derpy, who was walking around the kitchen.

"I am right for him. I feel I belong with someone else." She said. "I think that we are a good couple, but I think he would be happier with someone else. And I would as well." Derpy sighed. She sat back down on the kitchen barstool. She held her head in her hoof.

"I think you are right." I nodded. "How about you travel with us to the next dimension? To find your one."

"I don't know." She thought. "What about Dinky?" She got up again and walked around. The timer dinged, and I pulled the sheet of cupcakes out.

"The Doctor, he can take care of Dinky."

"But, if I come back with another stallion, won't he get mad?"

He wouldn't and I knew that. He did like me, I didn't know if he knew that yet. "He won't, I think, he might have feelings for another mare." I told Derpy.

"Good!" She grinned. "I am going to find my one!"

"I will tell him!" I hugged Derpy. I galloped to find The Doctor. The Doctor was running the Tardis, but stopped as he saw a pale pink pony with combed bright pink hair. He blushed as well as me. I went up to him.

"Derpy says that you guys aren't... Perfect for eachother. She says you will be happier with another mare." He nodded. And got closer. I was pulled toward him. And I hugged him. He hugged me tight. We stayed like that.

"Doctor."

"Hm?"

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Somewhat Crystal Clear

"Really?" The Doctor responded.

"Yes. Of course." I let go, he did as well.

"Well, I do... Too." He blushed. As Derpy walked in, she kissed The Doctor's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I think you will go better with somepony else." Derpy said.

"I know I will. And you will too. I don't think... We're right." The Doctor hugged Derpy for the last time, as the Tardis landed. Spike and the other ponies were all waiting at the Tardis door.

I whispered in Doctor Whooves ear. "Come back for me, when I have finished." I smiled.

"I will." He said. Everypony walked out with me as we saw a crystal paradise.

"Wow. Back at the Crystal Empire." Twilight said. When she walked her hooves clicked against the crystal grass. "You'll have to find ingredients for your portal." Twilight tapped me. I stared gazily into the land. The bright colors amazed me. Bouncing, I got over to the town. Crystal ponies looked beautiful. Maybe even more than last time.

"The crystal empire is awesome!" Spike said. He looked at the crystal gems. Somepony was selling them by the entrance.

"Hi, would you like to buy some Crystal Amythires?" The green crystal pony put out her hoof and held out a blueish-purple gem. Spike licked his lips and he opened his mouth to eat it. He didn't of course because Twilight cautiously held him back. The crystal cobblestone road sparkled as we walked against it.

Many ponies stared at us as we walked the crystal roads. They didn't know why we were here. So we all stopped in a salon, asking to get crystallized. The spa mares gladly did so.

Twilight laid down on a puffy green chair, with a pink towel. The first spa mare started to file her hooves. Then Rarity laid down on a bright blue chair, with a yellow towel. Her hooves were already perfect, so they took her for the bath. Next, Derpy laid down on a yellow chair, with a green towel. She first got her hair done, which was due to her incoordination during cooking. Rainbow reluctantly laid down in the red chair, with the purple towel. Although we all knew she loved the spa, she kept the act up. Then, Fluttershy hovered over to a pink chair, with an orange towel. She got her hooves done first because of Angel. He can really throw a temper tantrum. Applejack got her knotty hair done first, due to dirt from the Acres. She sat down in a mint green chair, with a yellow towel. Finally, I sat down, with my bath done first. I laid in a pink chair, with an orange towel.

We all enjoyed the spa, except Spike, who hesitantly, sat down by the décor rocks and read, "Real Dragons" Magazine.

We looked different from our natural crystal form. I had my poofy hair again, and Dash had real straight hair. We liked it. But not as much as last time. We came out confident.

"Twilight and I will go to the library. Rarity and Applejack, go talk to other ponies about these ingredients." I handed a list of ingredients to the two mares. "Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Go to the skies. Meet here in an hour." I handed them the other list of material. Spike stood there, talking to another dragon. Twilight walked up to him.

"Spike, you can stay here." Behind Spike was a large playground for dragons. He smiled and ran to the playground with his new friend.

"I found one!" Twilight yelled. She took the book from a high shelf.

"Oh dear, do you need help?" The librarian asked the purple pony on a ladder.

"No! I'm ok." Twilight replied, climbing down the ladder. "Here it is Pinkie. The book of different dimension portals." She cleared her throat. "You can make a portal to go into a dimension. Although, there is a number of dimensions you have to pass to get to the last one. The time dimension. The time dimension is always the last, and your dimension is always the first. There is an X number of dimensions in between." She flipped the page. "It says here that you have to find your area in these pages. Then you can find your recipe." I shrugged. "Cryst, Crystal, Crystal Empire!" She gave me the book. I wrote down the ingredients.

"Great. Let's head back."

In the town square eight crystal ponies surrounded the crystal heart. Everyone was there, waiting for us.

"What took so long?" Applejack asked, sitting next to Rarity. She blushed as her hoof touched Rarity's. Rarity smiled back at her. In a lovingly way.

"Um. I'm not sure." I shrugged and put down the list. "We have the new ingredients. The ingredients you guys couldn't find are substituted on this list." Rainbow Dash looked at the new ingredients.

"We need a piece of the crystal heart." She said. Her voice was dark, similar to my discorded voice.

"That could change the world. King Sombra can come back!" When those words came out of Twilight's mouth, Fluttershy hid under the park bench where Rarity and Applejack were sitting and holding hooves.

"But, he's gone." Derpy said, coming out from behind Applejack.

"We have to do it, Twilight." I put my hoof on her shoulder to calm her down. "We have no choice. We can't get home without this portal." She nodded and chipped a piece off the crystal heart. Immediately, we sprinted, heading for an old abandoned house. Alarms went off, and guards came looking for us, but we were already in the house. We laid down the materials and put it in an old, dusty, pan that we found in the burnt kitchen. We put the liquids in first and then realized we needed one more material. Crystal waters from the crystal pond. I breathed deeply, inhaling in the crisp scent of burnt crystal woods.

"Rainbow." I called her name from the garden shed, attached to the house. "Take this pail." I handed her a silver bucket and she held it.

"Now what?" She asked, scanning the pail.

"Dash to the crystal pond. And back. Fill it up with water, then get back here." She saluted me and crept out the back door. She snuck into another abandoned house, and flew straight out of it, with guard searching that house instead of ours. We sat patiently. Applejack and Rarity talking in the kitchen, Fluttershy observing the wilting plants in the shed, trying to revive them, Twilight searching upstairs for books, Derpy playing with a stale muffin on the dining room table, and me, walking back and forth around the living room, studying the chances of us not being caught.

"Very slim. Very very slim." I said in my mind. I sat down on a chair, which was burnt and fluff coming out, and thought some more. Dash crashed through the roof of ours, making the guards focus their attention on this house. She dumped the bucket in, and we mixed it together. I poured it onto the floor making MY special portal. All of us jumped through, me last due to the fact that I had to zip the portal on the guards smashing open the doors to the abandoned house.

We were in. That's what mattered. Seven out of breath ponies.

Applejack and Rarity held each other closely, both scared of the guards. Twilight was out of breath, closing her eyes and floating in the dimension vortex. Derpy and Rainbow Dash smiled at each other and laughed at the thought of it being hard, escaping the guards. Fluttershy curled up into a ball. And me, I floated. Just floated.


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos

I went over to the next zipped portal. I pulled it open and everyone followed. I looked around at the six ponies smiling at me. Then I didn't see something. A little purple dragon.

"Twilight, where's Spike?" I asked. She smiled.

"I sent him home. I have a little mark in my house where I can just send him." We continued to walk through the fourth dimension. It looked terrible. Ponies screaming in terror. One purple filly came up to us.

"Are you part of the resistance?" She asked faintly. We all had a confused look on our faces. "You aren't wearing badges." She pointed out.

"No, we're new." Rarity said. She backed up.

"So, are you part of them?" She pointed at changeling monsters. They were consulting with odd looking ponies.

"No." Twilight spoke. The pony smiled.

"I'm part of the resistance to this government. I am the head pegasus filly. The name's Amethyst Bay."

"Head?" Rainbow Dash asked from behind us.

"Head." Amethyst widened her eyes.

"We need a ruler. Someone worthy." She walked back and forth. She looked at Twilight. "You!" She yelped.

"Like a princess?" Twilight smiled. The filly nodded. "I'll be back one day. Then, you'll see. I'll be the best princess. I'll stop this madness." The young filly smiled and grabbed Twilight's hoof. She ran to a steel base. With Twilight. And us trailing behind.

"This is our base." Amethyst said.

"Cool." Rainbow Dash replied. We walked inside. A bunch of mares and stallions worked on computers while the young children trained.

"I need a portal Amethyst." I said. I ran up to her.

"Or a library." Twilight added. Amethyst lead us to the library.

"Here it is!" She announced.

"Wow." Twilight said. A wide open space filled with books surrounded us. Balconies, towers, and buildings. Full of books. Amethyst left the room and went to train. We cantered to a desk and saw a mare with hair pinned up in a bun. She was stamping due dates on books.

"Oh! Hello!" The old librarian fixed her glasses.

"Hi, we need a portal recipe book." I told the librarian.

"That would be located in the Changeling Ruler's library." We all changed our facial expression from happy to totally terrified. "We can't receive that for you." She told us. She went back to stamping books.

"We're getting the book." I told the six other ponies. We ran out of the library, back to Amethyst.

"But how?" Rainbow asked me, flying by my side.

"Disguise." I smiled. "We need changeling costumes." We told Amethyst. She shrugged and took us to a room with disguises galore.

"Seven." She took them off the shelf and gave us the nylon costumes. I fit myself into it. Rarity was whining about the fashion choice, which was very annoying. We stepped out of the dressing room all of us dressed as changelings.

"Good luck. It's up in that tower." She points to a tall spiral tower. It was black and had bricks falling out.

"Don't need it!" And Rainbow Dash was off.

We galloped after her and grabbed her right wing.

"Changelings don't fly." I smiled. And we snuck out of the base. We all knew they did fly, in another way. So, Amethyst glued on some fake ones on us.

"Right." She smiled. She tucked her wings back into her outfit and had to sow the holes she cut through with her wings. We snuck out of the hidden base and split up Fluttershy and Applejack and Derpy went forwards. Rainbow Dash and Rarity went left. Twilight and I? We went left. We all planned to meet at the changeling tower. Slowly, we all drifted closer to the tower. We followed a tall changeling into the library.

"We are here for a portal book." My voice crackled. The librarian looked at us and pointed to a room, by the spiral staircase. There were black, crusty, bricks covering the door.

"Come on." Twilight's voice chopped. We followed her to the room and pushed aside the fallen blocks. We pulled the door open and looked at the books.

"Let's find that book. This dust is horrifying!" Rarity whined, cringing at the sight of the dust bunnies.

Searching through the books, I pulled out a faded pink one. There was an ivory colored piece of tape covering up the real name of the book.

"Chaos Dimension Portal Guide, Page 23." I shrugged and opened the faded book. I flipped the burnt pages. I looked at a piece of paper that read "Chaos Portals". I ripped the page out and fit the book back in.

"Find what you're looking for?" The librarian screeched.

"No." I lied. I ran out of the library, with six ponies following. Derpy came up to me and looked at the ripped page.

A big changeling came up to us.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I curled up when I saw his sharp horn coming towards my face.

"Looking for an ingredients store." Rarity told the changeling. "We are making a recipe. Do you know of a close one?" Rarity's eyes twinkled.

"Um. Sure. Around there." The large changeling said, pointing to a little shop with black cracked bricks and a little broken bell in the "doorway". He winked at Rarity, who blushed in a fake way.

We sprinted out of the hall, and found a spot where we were able to jump out of the building. We walked into the store, glancing at the portal ingredients. I grabbed a pot. First ingredient: Chaos Dirt. I sent Applejack outside to get a hooffull. Then it said Chaosaile. Once Rarity saw it, she ran to to the fabric isle. She scanned the fabrics. The third was: Sacrifice of Wing. We sent Fluttershy to give the changeling her stare. She would get it easily. Fourth: Burnt page. I ripped off a piece of the recipe. I mixed it in with the dirt and fabric. Fluttershy came back with a wing. We smashed it in the pot and mixed it with the other ingredients. I spilled the mix onto the floor and waited for the portal to work. It started to swirl around. We all jumped in right after some changeling came into the shop. We zipped it on him. And he knocked on the brick floor, waiting for it to open. It didn't. We made it out. Twilight frowned.

"What's up Sourpuss?" I asked her.

"I could of helped. I want to come back and become their ruler." I smiled at her answer and clapped my hooves. A small purple object, looking similar to a golf tee, appeared in my hooves.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"A portal marker." She looked at me with complete confusion. "When I cast a spell, I can come back here." She smiled at me, and hugged me. While the others floated in the portal vortex.

We all felt tired. We fell asleep. Tired, and floating.


	6. Chapter 6: Hear The Dragon's Roar

Scared, I woke up. Thinking that Derpy opened the portal door. But, everyone was here, and the portal zipped tight. I decided it was time to open the next portal. I shook Rainbow Dash a bit and she started to open her eyes. Her glimmering raspberry colored eyes opened and she yawned a bit.

"I was sleeping, Pinkie." She lifted her head.

"I realized." I smiled. Her friendly anger left. She laughed, quietly. I woke up the other ponies. Rarity last, because her lecture on how she needs her beauty sleep would wake everypony uneasily.

Drowsy, the ponies listened to my instructions. "We're going through the next portal. I don't know what's in there." I crept to the portal and slowly unzipped the portal door. I gasped, and closed the door.

"What's in there, Pinkie?" Applejack asked. Trying to unzip the portal door. Only a true gypsy could do that. Hesitating, I whispered in Applejack's ear.

"She won't go in there." Applejack shrugged.

"Who? What's in there?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy. We have to blindfold her." I whispered in Twilight's ear. I grabbed a piece of my changeling costume and ripped off. I tied it around Fluttershy's eyes. And enchanted it, so it wouldn't come off.

"What is this?" She asked, pushing on the fabric.

"Protection. I enchanted it." And with that, she stopped trying. I stopped the enchantment. She wouldn't try it again of course. When we unzipped the portal door again, I knew that something would happen. With that, I ran behind a big, mossy rock. Everyone followed. Twilight's magic held Fluttershy in the air, still. We saw dragons. Every single kind.

"Good thing we didn't bring Spike." I moaned. I peeked around the corner, and saw a fire-breathing dragon. He saw me.

"Look at this! A pretty little pony!" The dragon grabbed me, with a tight grip, and yellow, long nails.

"Pinkie?" I heard Fluttershy yell. She was going to take off her blindfold.

"Fluttershy!" I yelled. "Don't take it off!" She didn't listen.

"Dragon." She gulped. But, instead of curling up into a ball and freezing like that, she got up from sitting and stood strong.

"Listen up, little lizard." The dragon laughed.

"A tiny yellow pony? With pink hair? Don't make me laugh!" And with that he grabbed Fluttershy.

"I SAID LISTEN UP!" Her voice boomed. "I've had enough of you sick, greedy dragons! Let us down now."

"Ok, yellow ponies with anger issues aren't my type." The dragon laughed.

"Now, little salamander. You can mess with me all you want, but NOT. MY. FRIENDS!" She glared into the dragon's eyes.

"No." Fluttershy apple bucked the dragon in the eyes. The dragon let go of me, to rub his eyes. We ran to a cave.

"Flut-" Twilight started. Surprised. Her eyes widened.

"Don't mention it." Fluttershy breathed heavily.

An awkward silence passed, as I broke it. "We need to find a recipe." The ponies nodded their heads.

Suddenly, we heard a sneeze from the back of the cave. We looked at each other, not knowing who it was.

"Hello?" Derpy called. She flew over to the back of the cage. We followed Derpy and saw many ponies. Cramped, hiding from us visitors.

"He-hello?" A skinny, brown foal came out of hiding. The seven others peeked out of their corner.

"Hi, I'm Derpy." She shook the brown colt's hoof.

"Are you going to eat me?" The colt asked.

"No, silly filly." She scruffed up the colt's mane.

"Then why are you here?" He backed up.

"A big, scary dragon tried to hurt us." Derpy said.

"I'm Rattle." The little colt said. "That's Cave." He pointed. A small unicorn came out. He was green, a little taller than Rattle, but still small.

"This is Bull." Cave said, showing a newborn colt. Bull waddled over to Derpy, rubbing his face on her leg. "Cook, Shake, Slice, and Cream." Three young colts scooted over to Rainbow Dash. She stared at them in an odd fashion, then cuddled with them, also teaching them how to hover, since all three were pegasi.

As for the last, she was a filly, the only one. With créme color hair and a chocolate colored mane. She was the only unicorn. Twilight examined the filly, as he hugged her, feeling sympathetic. For she lived in a house of boys, with her mother in the lab all the time.

"We needed to get a portal book." I said to Rattle.

"I have one!" He pushed a small boulder, unable to move it. I tried with all my might, but I couldn't do it. Cream, the young filly came over to us and used her magic to levitate it. Soon the gray boulder was surrounded with Cream's pink aura. She put the boulder in the corner and ran back to Twilight.

Rattle had his own little library. He made the books out of tree bark and dragon scales. He scoured through tens of books and pulled out a small one.

I opened the dragon scale cover and tried to read his illegible hoofwriting.

"I'm sorry sport, I can't really read it."

"I can!" He yipped. "To make your portal you need three Aurora Dragon scales." He whined.

"What's the matter?" I asked the sad, young colt.

"I... I just have four. And those are the ones I use for my large books."

"I need to get home. I'm sorry."

"Can I come with? I can find a shelter in another dimension."

"Sure." I scruffed up his little mane as he went into another room. He pulled out three aquamarine colored scales.

"Then you need soul dust and water from the Green Lakes and that's it." Rattle read.

I found a bucket in the same room, and crushed the scales in them. I handed another bucket to Rainbow and told her to dash to the Green Lakes, get water, and get the dust. She happily obliged, and told the three colts to stay put and watch her skills.

As she flew back, she handed me the ingredients, and I mixed the concoction together. The portal turned a familiar light pink, as I told everyone to hop in.

"I can't leave Cream here." Twilight said.

"I can't leave Cook, Shake, or Slice." Rainbow shrugged, and stay put.

"We're taking them with. We're finding a better shelter for them in the next dimension, now come on." I told them. They jumped in, with their little ponies with them. Bull and Cave followed.

I zipped the portal closed, as the young foals played around in the zero-gravity zone.

"I promise. I won't leave you. I will find a home for you. Not a dusty cave full of bats. Not a place with dragons. A home. With a family." I told Rattle. And he hugged me. I felt like a mom. I felt complete.


	7. Chapter 7: Life's a Little Bent

I looked at the next portal door. Keep zipped? Unzip it? I didn't know.

"Should we go through?" Rattle asked me, as he grabbed the zipper on the portal.

"I think so." I told him. "You can't do it, silly. Only a portal master can do that."

"Oh really?" He said, gripping the portal zipper and pulling it. An open portal awaited me. I looked through and I saw my town. Good 'ol Ponyville.

"You're a portal master?" I asked the small, brown colt.

"Yes." He said. "Does that mean you want to keep me?" The colt hopefully asked. Little Rattle wants to be my son. That made my day.

"I've always wanted to be your mom. Just this is too dangerous. I... I will come back for you." I told the foal.

"You promise?" He asked, sadly.

"I Pinkie Pie promise."

I walked through the portal and signaled for everyone to follow. I saw a pony that looked like Lyra.

"Lyra? Is that you?" I asked the green pony.

"Who's Lyra? I'm Guyra!" And that's when I realized, it's the genderbend world.

"Oh my Celestia." Rainbow replied.

"Then do you know an orphanage around, Guyra?" I asked the new male pony.

"Ah, yes. Dopey opened a home for young colts and fillies." Guyra excitedly asked.

"Where is that exactly?" Twilight asked.

"You look like Dusk Shine! Right next to his library." Guyra went back to eating with Colgate, who was genderbended as Crest.

"That must be my library!" Twilight galloped away.

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Dash said. She dashed after her.

Soon, we saw a small building next to a tree.

"I'm coming back for you boys." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm coming for Cream." Twilight said.

"I'm coming for Rattle. No doubt about it." I said.

"How can I help you?" A gray stallion asked. He was definitely Derpy's genderbend.

It was funny. I thought Derpy would view Dopey as a brother. I knew I did when I saw my genderbend bouncing. She made googly eyes at the stallion, and the stallion did back.

"We need a home for these little guys. While we travel." Twilight patted Cream's head.

"Well, you've come to the right place." Dopey didn't make eye contact with us. He stared gazily into Derpy's.

"Well then. Let's get you in your room." I told Rattle and the other foals. I went in the back room, and saw beds lined up. We saw everything a foal would need in a lifetime. I thought that foals would die for it. I was wrong. They all hugged our legs.

"We'll be back." I told the foals.

And with that, we left. Derpy stayed behind, because we knew we had found her true love. She didn't notice we were gone. Instead, she kissed the stallion.

I decided to meet everypony. First we saw Dusk Shine, for his house was right next to the orphanage. As we walked in, a small dragon sat in the corner. Twilight ran to the dragon.

"Spike is that you?" She tapped the dragon's shoulder.

"Ah, no." The dragon replied.

"Who are you then?" Twilight asked.

"Barbara." She said.

"Do you know where... Um... Dusk Shine is?" Twilight asked.

"Did someone say my name?" A stallion walked up to us.

"Yes. I'm Twilight."

"Hi, I'm Dusk Shine."

"You're me. As a guy."

"Really?"

"I come from another dimension."

"Then that means there must be females... For my friends too."

"Yes, should I introduce them?"

"That would be great."

"This is Rarity." She winked at Dusk Shine.

"Probably Elusive." He laughed.

"This is Rainbow Dash." She pointed at herself.

"Definitely Rainbow Blitz." He chuckled. Rainbow Dash gave a sour face.

"Pinkie Pie." I bounced.

"Bubble Berry."

"Fluttershy." Twilight pointed at Fluttershy who was cuddling with female Angel. She pet it's white head.

"Butterscotch. No doubt." Dusk Shine went back to work.

"Um, this Applejack. What's her's?"

"Um... Applejack." He told us.

We shrugged and left the library with a book in our hooves.

I looked across the small street. I saw a ingredient.

"I need that." I quickly ran to the street. Everypony behind me rolled their eyes.

"What is she doing this time?" They trotted along beside me, as I walked into the supermarket. I got my next ingredients, and decided to pay a visit at my home.

"Girls?" The colorful ponies behind me waved. "It's time to say hello to-" I poured a tiny drop of an elixir into a pot. "Portal #6."


	8. Chapter 8: Jade Green Pendant

Then and there, I was welcomed into the raspberry colored portal. As always, we floated around. But with less ponies with us.

"I don't know what will happen when we go through the next portal." I told the girls cautiously.

"Neither do we, but we've gotten through it all." Dash put her blue hoof on my shoulder as I unzipped the portal. And there it stood. Creatures, all fleshy and stuff. walking on two legs. And all bland colors as their flesh.

"What are those things?" I galloped out of the portal and everyone started to look at me.

"Pinkie. The right question to ask is-" Twilight started from inside the portal.

"What are you?" Applejack finished.

I stared down at myself, and I became a pink fleshy version of myself. With clothes. I became serious. I stared at the open portal and said, "There's no time to lose. Come on."

All of the pon- I mean fleshy creatures wobbled to get to me. They had to stand on two legs, just as I had.

"How do we look, um- normal?" Rarity asked, unsure how to control her two limbs.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that we get the ingredients from this world that we need." I checked the list and it read:

* * *

Ingredients for HUMAN REALM:

Banana

Salt

Milk

Salmon

Oak Tree Bark

Pine Needles

Gelatin Compound

Jade Crystal

* * *

"Pinkie, it actually does matter." Twilight informed me. She waddled over to me. "We don't want anyone to get onto our tai- I mean- hair?" She twirled the string-like object planted on her head.

"You're right." I walked over to the ledge of a fountain and sipped the water.

"Pinkie, that's not normal." Applejack pointed out.

"Oh, right." I walked away on two legs, still a little wobbly. "Let's find that store." I walked around until I found a complex with a giant apple at the top of it.

"This must be it." Dash jumped into the air, attempting to fly, but failed without wings. "Right, no wings." She snapped. "This world sucks." She stomped into the store as the automatic doors opened for us.  
"This must be the way to the fruit section." I pointed to the place that had a big strawberry on it. We searched for the creamy, yellow fruit as Fluttershy grabbed it with her mouth. Twilight nudged her and Fluttershy held it with the stick-like body parts coming out of where her hooves should be.

"Dash, find a mixing pot." Of course, she followed my orders, and dashed out of the hallway. "Fluttershy, go outside to find the leaves and bark. Make sure it's from the right trees." She gracefully walked out the door and started to pick at an oak tree.

I walked around in a circle, and thought for a bit.

"Twilight, find the salmon. You're smart with everything." I sent her off. "Applejack, get the milk. You know about farm animals, right?" Finally Rarity. "Rarity, you can get the salt and gelatin compound."

"What does that have to do my special talent?" She whined.

"Find the prettiest colors, ok?" I sent her off after Applejack.

"And for me?" I walked straight for the employee's office. "I have a necklace to catch." When I walked in, at cashier 3, there was an employee with a jade necklace. I saw her leave her desk, detaching her necklace. I walked straight in, and found the necklace waiting there for me.

Perfect. The only problem was, she was after me.

"That's mine! THIEF!" She screamed, running after me. Dash was in the hallway, with the bowl in her hoo- I mean flesh sticks- and I plopped the banana in with the jade necklace. I had the bowl in my hands when I met Applejack in the dairy isle. She had a carton of milk, and I ripped it open with my teeth. It splattered into the bowl as I checked behind me for the woman.

This particular woman was very fast. She smelled of fresh strawberries, and sweat. She had a chestnut colored hair, with a highlight of blue in the front. Her hand had a ring on it, signifying her marriage.

Just as I thought. Right on my tail. I jumped onto a shelf and jumped over her. I walked next to Rarity, who then sprinkled the salt and the gelatin compound into the tin bowl. I found the guy, cutting up Twilight's salmon, as she swiftly grabbed right as the knife was about to go down. It splashed into the bowl, and splattered everywhere.

"Do you think Fluttershy has it ready by now?" Dash asked me.

"We better hope." I responded picking up my speed. The woman had a flare in her eyes, glaring at the 5 girls in front of her. In sync, we all gulped. Fluttershy just had it ready in time as she splashed it into the bowl.

"There." She said, grinning. The portal popped open with color, with the welcoming tint of raspberry color. We all jumped in, Fluttershy being the slowest. We grabbed her and pulled her in, zipped the portal closed, as the jade crystal popped out.

We were back to normal, thick skin and fur. Colors being normal, not standing on two legs. I had no gushy flesh on my limbs or face either. Just my normal furry self.

We all did our routine, catch our breath, and rest. The calming swirls of baby pink, black, and pomegranate filled the air.

Suddenly, the banana popped out of our side of the portal and Rainbow Dash grabbed it. She yanked it open with her teeth, popping the banana out. Applejack swallowed it with one gulp, and laughed.

"Slower the steadier!" Her mouth reeked of banana.

"That was mine, you know." She tackled the floating, orange pony and yanked her hair with her teeth.

"Guys, stop it." Twilight cautiously said. Even though, we all knew they were just having fun.

"You'll like... break the space-time-continuum." Rarity said, with her eyes shut, laying on her back.

"So Pinkie, what's next?" Fluttershy, shyly asked.


	9. Chapter 9: Rebellion Against The Future

"The portal is what's next." I unzipped the portal door and it came. A wisp of cool air, blew back my hair as I walked out. Suddenly, I was transformed into a cool, futuristic pony.

"Rarity, you might want to come out." I twirled around in the new attire, and looked up to see flying vehicles in the sky. The white pony clicked her hooves against the glowing pathway, and smiled.

"Oh Darling, isn't it just fabulous?" Her new clothes were much different than mine. Her's was a gem encrusted, transparent visor that covered her eyes. It was a caramel color, and her skirt puffed up with a complex blue design on white fabric.

"It's really nice, guys." I smiled, and they cringed at the fright of what it might be. They all looked very much relieved when they saw their new attire. They twirled a bit, and seemed to enjoy the adventure.

Twilight had a starry blue skirt, with a sheer white fabric over it. Her headgear was a transparent eye patch, in the shape of her cutie mark.

Rainbow Dash was dressed in a black ninja costume with a metal leg. It seemed dangerous, because it had a red light at the bottom, and looked like a cannon. She also had illuminating metal wings, and could fly much faster.

Fluttershy's mane was up in a green bow, with a cape like thing to match. She had tattoos on her hind left leg with a patch of grass. She had lights at the bottom of each hoof. Unlike Rainbow Dash, she had no metal armor.

Applejack looked like Rainbow Dash. No hat, just a black ninja suit with a metal arm. She had one difference. Her tail had blades in them, and she looked more intimidating than any other pony.

Finally, I was in black striped leggings and a bright pink cloak. I had a turban upon my head, and my hair was straight down, FLAT.

"Pinkie, you look like a real gypsy." Twilight smiled. I nodded.

"Thanks, but we best get going." I flung myself around and hit something. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. The time machine.

"Doctor?" I looked up at a regular brown stallion. He helped me off the ground, which meant I fell.

"You had quite a blackout." The Doctor laughed, as Rarity combed my messy hair.

"And your hair is a mess!" Rarity whined.

"We need to find these things." I listed off some ingredients as I pulled a brown leather book out of my hoof. "Honey, 2567's edition of Anthropology, Irigonium, Silver, the Sapphire Stone, Glitter, and Chain from the Queen Being's bracelet."

"First off, who is the Queen Being?" Rainbow Dash stared up at the brown stallion next to her.

"She's Princess Celestia." The Doctor laughed and shrugged. Twilight shook her head furiously.

"Never-ever! We are not stealing from the Princess." Twilight cried out.

"If you're not, I will." Rarity said, flipping her magnificent hair.

"Yeah, Rarity's probably done a lot of shoplifting her days." Dash snorted, and rolled on the ground. Rarity bucked her, and stood defensively in front of Dash.

"It's called acting." She rolled her eyes, and walked back to the Doctor.

"Well then, we've got no time to lose!" Applejack yelled, enthusiastically.

So, we were out of the blue box in no time, and rushed to the woods, to find a beehive.

Instead we found a birch tree colored pony with a glowing cutie mark.

"Hello, I'm Potter!" The pony go up from sitting on a severed tree stump and greeted us. "Are you here to buy some of my pottery?"

"Oh no thanks, we just came here to get some honey." I informed the pony.

"Honey?"

"It's a thick, gooey liquid which comes from beehives." Twilight said, cheerfully.

"Oh, there's a beehive over there. I'd be careful, they can sting."

"Oh, don't worry, I just use magic to paralyze the bees."

"Maybe you're new here, but that's strictly prohibited. Using magic and all."

"Then we best hurry up." Fluttershy squeaked.

"Right!" Rainbow Dash said with attitude. She grabbed on of Potter's bowls and shook out the honey in the bees nest. Twilight combusted all the bees, and poured out their remains on the ground.

"Ew!" Rarity looked at the dead bees on the ground and gagged.

"To the library!" Applejack yelled.

We were poofed off into the air and landed in some sort of box.

"I don't think this is a library." Rainbow Dash whined. We were in trouble. The box was white and had no end like the universe.

"That you are right, Rainbow Dash." A calm voice rocked us back and forth, and suddenly a white pony appeared.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight ran up to the princess and yelled. "Let us out."

"What for? You went against the law."

"To save a life."

"But still, Twilight."

"Sorry about this, Princess. But I'm not the plot-kissing type anymore." Rarity yanked an iron bracelet off the white mare's limb and Twilight used all the magic she could to poof into a library.

"Let's go!" I screamed. Many ponies with glowing cutie marks looked at me with furious eyes.

Twilight zoomed through every book on every shelf, and finally picked up a dated one with the hint of old book smell. She tossed it into the bowl Applejack was using, and immediately got us into a pitch black laboratory.

We switched on the lights and looked through every bottle of every mixture in the whole laboratory, braking approximately eight glasses, but could not find even one bottle of liquid Irigonium.

"Looking for this?


	10. Chapter 10: Magic Liquid

I looked up at the brown pony staring down at us. It was Potter, and we were clueless if he was really helping us.

"Are you going to help us, I kind of was hoping to use my cannon." Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof into the sky at the brown pony, sitting on a shelf.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one you should shoot." He smirked at us calmly, and pointed in the sky. "The princess will be here any minute." He threw the glass into my hoofs and made a happy grimace. "Have fun saving your parents, Pinkie Pie." He winked and poofed away.

"Wait!" I screamed before Dash pulled me into the tunnel. We crawled in a small tunnel to get to town safely. Fluttershy tried to mix the iron bracelet in with the honey correctly, so I stopped her struggling and enchanted the bracelet to disintegrate before our very eyes. I mixed the powder as I gave the bowl back to Fluttershy, climbing up a ladder into the town.

"Here we are." Twilight said, above the tunnel. "That must be the library." She pointed to a large complex with a book and an unknown language scribbled on a sign.

"Let's go." I galloped to the store only to find that it was closed. It must be late because the lanterns are lit and the sky is black as wet tar on a summer day.

Applejack rolled her eyes, which glistened in the light, and bucked the door open.

"Dash, use your cannon." I demanded.

"Why, and where?"

"We need some light here. Up there." I pointed to a balcony with no books. Twilight used her magic to zoom through every book, as I poured the mixture of Irigonium and iron honey together. Twilight sat on a loft railing and yelled, "Eureka!" She threw the book into the bowl and I tore up the pages. The mixture became thicker than usual so I knew I was missing a few things. I crossed things off that we got in my mind.

Sapphire Stone.

Silver.

Glitter.

"Let's rob the sapphire stone!" I yelled.

"Just like Daring Do!" Rainbow Dash picked Applejack and I on her back. She dashed off into the darkness, and looked down at the burning complex and Fluttershy with the two other ponies.

"I think that's the museum." Fluttershy zoomed off, with Dash to follow.

Yes, I said follow.

Fluttershy beat Dash to the window and broke threw it as alarms went off everywhere. Lights turned on, and Dash broke every glass to find the grand Sapphire Stone. Nothing. There was one more place.

"The museum's cinema!" I yelled. The colorful ponies stared at me for two seconds then chased each other down the hallways.

Shining like the moon on a cloudless night, there it stood. In a glass box, it was as blue as my eyes.

Rainbow Dash kicked in the glass, and there it was. Glimmering in her hooves. She screamed in her loudest voice, in joy and poured it in the bowl. I set it on fire, and it burned into shrivels in a matter of seconds, and I mixed it in, making combination very smooth.

"Where is the silver?" I said. I had a matter of seconds before a stampede of angry scientists, angry citizens, police ponies, and the Princess killed me.

"Mine shacks." Applejack said prominently.

"No duh." Rainbow replied.

"No, they probably shipped off the metal already. But where?"

"Rich ponies." Rainbow laughed, relaxing on a museum bench.

"Right!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Really?" Dash questioned. She got up, and put Rarity and I on her back. The others on Flutters' and we were off to go see the rich ponies' houses.

I scanned the houses from aerial view, but nothing stood out.

"That one." Rarity pointed out. The one she spotted had many decorative lights and a fountain in the yard. We all nodded in agreement and zoomed down into the night.

We slowly kicked in a door with Applejack's two of four legs and crept in the house we looked around, and couldn't find something good until we went up the stairs. We peeked in the master bedroom and spotted a stick of silver, holding a diamond, serving as a plate for the rare crystal.

How did it go?

Let's just stay there are two more pegasi chasing after us.

"What's next, Pinkie?" Twilight yelled on Rainbow Dash's back.

"Glitter!" I screamed back. My straight hair flew behind me, as I directed Fluttershy to a local convenience store.

"This was pretty easy!" Rainbow yelled, getting close to landing.

"Don't jinx it!" Fluttershy warned her friend.

Boy, was she right.

Before our eyes were the Princess, a mob, and police ponies.

I looked up at all of them, and walk towards them.

"I'm sick of today." I slid under the Princesses' legs and ran to the arts and crafts isle everypony chased after me in rage, and I just poured the whole bucket of glitter in the bowl. I threw the portal out the door, as my friends poured in. I slid under the legs of Twilight's role model, and jumped in the portal. I zipped it up, and I felt all the belongings pop out of the other side of the portal.

"Nice move, Pinks." Rainbow Dash toppled on top of my tired body, and suddenly, it became a pony pile from a hockey game. Applejack on top of Dash, Rarity on top of AJ, Twilight on to of Rarity, Flutters on top of Twilie. And me, the successor.

"It was a team effort." I pushed the five mares off of me and smiled.

I conjured up some real food, based on everyone's diets.

Twilight: daisy salad, with a side of hay fries

Dash: a steak (for those "muscles")

Applejack: oatmeal with a caramelized apple center

Rarity: lobster bisque

Fluttershy: daisy salad, with a side of tomatoes

Me: A big ol' bowl of time sorbet


End file.
